Willpower
Summary Willpower is a being (of human decendence) who through billions of years of selective breeding and evolution, was able to acheive godlike power, the ability to alter reality in any way he wishes, to an extent that is only limeted by his will. The more he concentrates, and the harder he tries, the more powerfull his abilities become. In theory, with his power maxed out, he would be omnipotent. He exists in the year 2212709099 AD. Feats Willpower has acheived feats as great as creating and then destroying a black hole, synthesizing an element of such strength that a wall of it 4 miles thick could survive the supernova of a star 4000 times the size of our own sun, surviving for 13.4 million years, travelling in time, exeeding the speed of light, and synthesizing a human being with his mind. His powers have no limit, but these are as far as he has managed to will himself to go. Personallity His only true weakness, the infinitely increaced power of his brain causes his personallity to become unstable, and he is currently the host of 23,041 different individual personalities. They each gain controll of his mind in turn, switching once every day, with one new one being birthed every cycle, and with him starting with an indefinite number, which steadily condensed into a definite number several million years after his birth. It is possible that he willed his mind into the one-per-day cycle as a way to calm the chaos that was his mind. After travelling back in time to the year 2028, his personalities tried collectively to imitate each other so that he could live a relatively normal life. Important facts and history He is sterile. It appears that creating another being with power matching his would be beyond even his current power. When he attempted to create an alternate universe indistinguishable from the Marvel comics universe 616, he failed, as he was not strong enough to replicate the power of the most powerful of the universe's beings, such as the Hulk, Thanatos, and Galactus. He was able to perfectly replicate our universe as a paralell. He then moved there and wiped out his memory of the event for the purpose of protecting the real universe from the event that an evil personality would emerge. He tried, and failed, to wipe his entire personallity so that he would be able to live a normal life. After a evil personallity emerged and tried to take permanent control of his body, he attempted to kill himself, but didn't have the will to do it. The evil personality will emerge in 14,754 days. In one of his wild attempts at suicide, he temporarily destroyed all of his mental limits and gained infinite willpower, showing his full power. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, Low 2-C at max-power Name: Unknown. Only known as Willpower Gender: Neuter, but has the features of a male Age: 13.4 million years Origin: Superior alternate universe Classification: Highly evolved human Attack Potency: Galaxy level (although he could ''destroy infinity itself, he does not have the will to do so), '''Multi-Uniniverse Level -' Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Galaxy level (although it is not his physical strength that lifts it, but his mind) Can lift anything a universe could drop on him, but not infinite Striking Strength: Galaxy level (same as above), Multi-Universe Level -''' Durability: Regular human if caught off gaurd, galaxy level if he has time (billionth of a nanosecond) to prepare, '''Universe Level + Stamina: regular human, but he can simply give himself energy, Infinite Range: Universal, Same Standard Equipment: His own mind Intelligence: Almost omniscient, Omnicient (Inherent, and only within the universe he is in) Weaknesses: If his brain is destroyed without his having time to prepare, he will die. His evil self will eventually manifest, and might destroy him trying to take control of his body, None notable Powers and Abilities: Whatever he wants that is within his power to do. He is unable to use powers that would increace his own power, Same Notable Attacks and Techniques: Anything he can think of that is withing his power to do, Same Other Notable Victories: NA Notable Losses: NA Inconclusive Matches: NA Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Leaders Category:Teleportation Users